Apariencias Engañosas
by Alex Kacr
Summary: Ok, esto salio de una platica random con mi Sensei... XD ¿Cuales serán las apariencias que se esconden tras un par de integrantes de la casa Vocaloid? ¿Cuales serán las reacciones de los demás al descubrirlas? Recuérdenlo, no todo es cómo aparenta. One Shot


Hola gente :3 Bueno, esta vez aparecí más pronto de lo común, la razón, pues verán, estaba hablando con mi Sensei y en medio de la platica llego una idea y pos ella me dijo que la hiciera y ya ven, aquí está! XD

Jumm... digamos que este One Shot está un poco fuera de lo que acostumbro escribir, y como leal amante del Negitoro no pude evitar un par de escenas! XD

Espero que les guste! Den serio, si desean darme de tomatazos lo comprenderé D:

Etto, etto... Toeto Sensei... esto fue lo que salio... XD

* * *

_**Apariencias Engañosas**_

Meiko se encontraba con sus dos manos rodeando el cuello de un chico pelimorado, los dos se encontraba a muy poca distancia uno del otro, la castaña mujer observando directo a los ojos de Gakupo, mientras los demás Vocaloids de la casa no creían lo que estaba sucediendo, no tenían palabras a decir verdad, estaban anonadados ¿En que momento había pasado esto?

Cuando por fin una pelirosa reaccionó, corrió hasta llegar al lado del par, ella no permitiría que esto pasara, Gakupo le pertenecía, ella era la que debía encargarse de él.

-"Meiko suéltalo, que seré yo la que lo mate. ¡Que lo sueltes te digo!"- Efectivamente, la castaña estaba asfixiando al hombre con toda la fuerza que podía ejercer en sus manos, el pobre en estos instantes tenía el rostro de un color similar al de su cabello.

Ahora las dos mujeres estaban a solo poco de mandar a mejor vida al integrante del grupo.

Entre las dos sí que hacían un buen trabajo.

Kaito y Rin ya daban por muerto al hombre, Miku por otro lado estaba intentando que las dos enfurecidas chicas la escucharan mientras Len trataba de salvar al pelimorado.

-"Chicas, chicas escúchenme, déjenlo respirar, ya tiene un color extraño"-

-"Eso jamás, esto le pasa por… por… porque sí"- La voz de Meiko se dejó escuchar por toda la casa.

-"¡Pero él no fue el culpable!"- El rubio chico estaba subido en la espada de Luka, evitando que ésta pudiera poner sus manos sobre su víctima.

-"Len no te metas por favor"- El rubio prefirió dejar las palabras y mejor tomar acción en la batalla, él debía evitar que se cometiera un crimen, Miku por otro lado aun trababa de hacer entrar en razón a las dos -si seguían en ese camino- futuras asesinas.

-"Pero chicas escuchen…"- Ni al caso, ese par no la escucharía por las buenas y lo peor era que mientras pasaban los minutos ya podía ver el alma de Gakupo abandonar su cuerpo, no le quedaba de otra más que usar ese tono de voz que Luka tanto temía, al menos si lograba que ella la escuchara, entre ellas y Len podrían zafar el agarre que la castaña tenia al cuello del pelimorado.

-"¿¡Megurine Luka, me vas a escuchar sí o no!?"- Miku coloco ambas manos cobre su cadera y una mirada seria dirigida a la nombrada pelirosa, quien de inmediato detuvo todo movimiento que estaba haciendo para ver de frente a la peliacua, su corazón palpitaba a gran velocidad, esa voz… esa mirada… sabía que ya había metido las patas y bastante profundo.

-"S-Sí, te escucho amor"- Ah, la feroz leona de hace un segundo se había convertido en un mimado gatito con tan solo unas palabras de su domadora.

-"Bien, Len baja de sobre Luka en este instante y procura que Meiko no lo mate"- Finalizo mientras apuntaba al pelimorado, el rubio así lo hizo, por otro lado Kaito ya estaba grabando todo con su celular mientras Rin le hacía de comentarista.

Miku al parecer había tomado las riendas del asunto, con las dos mujeres adultas de la casa siendo el problema y Gakupo la víctima, no le quedo de otra, además de que con Kaito y Rin ya no podía contar, ya los había perdido.

-"¡Y tú, Luka préstame mucha atención!"- Le hablo a la pelirosa que estaba firme como soldado esperando ordenes de su superior.

-"S-sí"- Cuando la peliacua estaba seria, lo mejor es obedecerle sin hacerse el mínimo cuestionamiento.

¿Pero cómo fue que la situación de la casa llego a este término? ¿Qué paso ahí? Bien para saber eso creo que habrá que ir atrás en el día, no mucho, pero habrá que explicar algunas cosas para que no se pierdan del orden de los hechos. ¿Listos? Bien allá vamos.

Fecha: Hoy

Hora: En la mañana.

Ya se había hecho tarde y ella andaba por toda la casa con el cepillo de dientes en su boca.

-"Miku, amor apúrate que ya es tarde"- Le había hablado su novia desde la puerta, esa chica pelirosa que la había conquistado y que tras un largo esfuerzo había logrado que por fin aceptara ser su pareja, pero que Luka no se entere que ella igual la amaba solo que quería ver qué podía hacer la pelirosa para "ganarse" su amor.

-"fya foy"-

-"¿Qué?"- A la menor no le quedo de otra más que ir al baño más cercano, en ese caso el de visitas que está en la planta baja ya que ella se encontraba ahí. Fue, se terminó de cepillar y ya acabado eso por fin pudo hablar.

-"Ya voy, ¿Oye Luka, no has visto mis audífonos? No los encuentro por ningún lado"-

-"Busca debajo del algún cojín del sofá, ayer llegaste y te los quitaste ahí, han de haber quedado debajo de alguno"- La chica de coletas camino hasta donde le habían indicado, después de levantar un par de cojines sus preciados audífonos aparecieron.

-"Luka, ya te he dicho que te amo ¿verdad?"- Se colocó encima ese artefacto parte de su uniforme y se dirigió hasta llegar a la salida donde dio un corto beso a la mujer que la estaba esperando.

-"Sí, pero no me molesta escucharlo, ahora apurémonos que solo nosotras estamos atrasando al resto"-

Salieron, se disculparon con los chicos y se encaminaron hasta llegar a la entrevista del día de hoy.

Ya pasado medio día los chicos, Len, Kaito y Gakupo decidieron regresar, ellos ya habían hecho su parte y ahora era el tuno de las chicas, pero el peliazul prefirió mejor quedarse esperándolas, y fue por eso, por su caballerosidad y no porque junto al edificio de la entrevista estuviera una de las mejores heladerías del lugar.

Por la tarde y casi cuando anochecía por fin habían acabado, Meiko tuvo que sacar al peliazul por poco tirando de su cabello y zafando al dueño de la heladería del chico, y es que aquel hombre no quería que el mejor cliente de la historia se marchara del lugar, el integrante de Vocaloid él solo había aumentado el porcentaje de ganancias del día, ni tonto que fuera, la castaña se estaba llevando a su gallina de los huevos de oro.

En fin, ya habiendo logrado sacar a Kaito del su paraíso, no sin antes haber dejado más que feliz al dueño diciendo que regresaría de nuevo, se dirigían a la casa, a descansar de un día más de trabajo.

Miku por su parte estaba preocupada por algo, y eso era… ¡Había dejado su cepillo dental en el baño de abajo! Si la pequeña Rin lo descubría, no quería ni imaginarse que clases de cosas haría con él, y a sus espaldas ella no lo sabría, en dado caso era mejor comprar uno nuevo, aunque éste lo era, apenas hace tres días había dejado su cepillo anterior sobre la mesa de la cocina y ante la duda fue mejor comprar otro.

La de coletas estaba decidida, no perdería otro más, este lo recuperaría intacto, esa era su misión en este instante.

En el transcurso del viaje la cara de seriedad y concentración eran evidentes en la peliacua, tanto así que Luka no lo soportó más y termino por preguntar.

-"¿Amor, pasa algo?"-

-"Deje mi cepillo en el baño de abajo"- Le susurro Miku para que la pequeña de rubios cabellos que estaba en el asiento del copiloto no se enterara de tan importante información. Tras esas palabras de la peliacua, la actitud que traía cobró sentido para la Megurine, se contuvo de reír, esto para la joven diva era algo muy serio tal y como lo reflejaba su expresión.

-"Ya comprendo, no te preocupes, yo entretendré a Rin mientras tú corres para recuperarlo, ¿Te parece mi pequeña?"- Contesto empleando el mismo tono que había usado Miku antes.

-"Cada día te amo más"-

-"Eso lo tomare como un sí"- Y Luka sonrió de esa única manera que logra que a Miku se le borren las ideas de la cabeza.

Ya habiendo llegado, los chicos se bajaron del auto, solo Meiko quedo dentro, como era la que estaba manejando, también tenía que dejar el vehículo dentro de la cochera.

Por fortuna Kaito había iniciado una plática con Rin y con Luka, así los tres caminaban a paso lento, mientras Miku corría dentro para salvar su cepillo.

Paso corriendo por la sala, el pasillo, hasta llegar a su meta, sin casi detenerse de su carrera abrió la puerta y jamás en su vida pensó encontrar y ver una escena como la que había dentro, su cepillo paso a último lugar el sus prioridades, tenía que moverse, ¡Ah! Malditos músculos que no reaccionan cuando uno los necesita.

Al reaccionar, cerró la puerta y corrió de nuevo hasta la sala donde los chicos venían entrando, todos hasta Meiko.

-"Gak… Len… baño"- Miku no podía articular palabra alguna, y la cara de shock que traía preocupo al resto. La peliacua tomo un corto respiro para intentarlo de nuevo.

-"Gakupo y Len estaban… en el baño estaban… bueno ustedes saben"- La peliacua movía sus manos en todas las direcciones, no se sabía expresar, aunque no era necesario, los demás ya tenían una idea de lo que estaba tratando de decir.

-"¡Miku no vayas a…!"- Tanto Gakupo como Len aparecieron en la sala, sus ropas mal acomodadas, y ya con eso bastó para comprobar las sospechas de los demás, las miradas de Luka y Meiko adquirieron un semblante asesino y fue la castaña la que se abalanzó primero sobre el pelimorado…

Regresando a donde habíamos quedado más arriba, Miku estaba al mando de la situación, Kaito y Rin habían descubierto su aire periodista, Meiko estaba asfixiando a Gakupo mientras Len trataba de evitarlo.

-"¡Y tú, Luka préstame mucha atención!"- Había dicho Miku.

-"S-sí"- Había respondido la pelirosa.

-"Ayúdame a salvar a Gakupo, esto tiene que hablarse de manera normal"- La peliacua ya había vuelto a su tono de voz normal, Luka por otro lado solo se dedicaba a escuchar, aunque la idea no le parecía en lo más mínimo.

-"¡Pero Miku, Gakupo estaba… bueno tú fuiste la que los viste!"-

-"¿Y lo que hemos hecho nosotras no ha sido algo similar? Recuerda que yo era menor"-

-"No es igual, yo pedí permiso a la antigua, primero a Meiko y habiendo superado eso tus padres fueron más sencillo"- Sí, en estos temas la pelirosa veía más fácil enfrentar a sus suegros que a la castaña, la razón, bueno… Gakupo en este momento es una buena razón del por qué.

-"No lo niego, ahí tienes un punto a favor"- La menor se cruzó de brazos con semblante de análisis.

-"Además, tú tenías diecisiete cuando comencé a conquistarte, Len solo tiene dieciséis y ya Gakupo lo…"- Y mejor dejar la frase en el aire, la idea estaba clara de todos modos.

-"Bueno con respecto a eso, este… no era Gakupo el que… ya sabes, digamos que él es el pasivo de la relación"- La cara de Luka en ese instante era de pura y absoluta sorpresa, así que el pequeño Len no era tan inocente como los demás creían.

-"Chicas, no quiero ser descortés pero… ¡Aquí están matando a Gakupo, ayúdenme!"- Len había interrumpido la tranquila plática que tenían Miku y Luka.

Las chicas tomaron cartas en el asunto y tras mucho esfuerzo lograron separar el agarre de la castaña del cuello del hombre.

Ahora eran Luka y Miku la que sostenían a Meiko, mientras Len ayudaba al pelimorado a recuperar el oxígeno.

-"Mei… Meik… ¡Meiko escucha joder!"- Ante las palabras de Luka, la mujer le prestó atención, no sin dejar de mirar amenazante a Gakupo. –"Contrólate y escucha, Gakupo no es del todo el culpable, de hecho él es el pasivo"- La mirada de Meiko paso de ser filosa como navaja suiza a ser de confusión y luego de sorpresa.

-"¿Qué?"-

-"Lo que escuchaste, ahora relájate, siéntate y hablemos esto como personas civilizadas"- Ya el semblante de la mujer se notaba más tranquilo, Miku y Luka la soltaron y ésta tal y como Luka se lo había pedido, tomo asiento en el sofá.

Por el lado de Kaito y Rin.

-"Y tal como parase, en este momento al bestia ha sido tranquilizada, ahora que sucederá, esta valiente reportera no aba…

-"Y camarógrafo"- La interrumpió el peliazul.

-"…esta valiente reportera y camarógrafo no abandonarán el campo de batalla para llevarles la total exclusiva"- Rin tenía el control de la televisión como si fuera micrófono. –"Tal parece que las partes están por iniciar los diálogos, ¿Llegaran a un acuerdo? Eso no lo sabemos, pero dentro de unos minutos pueda que efectivamente las partes logren un acuerdo.

Ya pasados unos minutos y Gakupo habiendo recuperado la vida, todos se encontraban reunidos en la sala en una situación un poco más normal, casi todos se encontraban sentados en los sofás, digo casi, porque Kaito y Rin continuaban de pie, en su papel de reporteros.

-"¡Y bien, explíquense!"- Hablo Meiko quien estaba junto a Luka y Miku de frente a Len y Gakupo.

-"No creo que haya mucho que explicar"- Contesto Len.

-"¿No hay mucho que explicar? Primero, ¿Desde cuándo ustedes están juntos? Segundo, ¿Por qué no lo habían dicho? y tercero…

-"¿Cómo es que Gakupo es el muerde almohadas?"- Interrumpió Kaito a Meiko.

-"¡Por eso era que no habíamos dicho nada, ya verás Kaito!"- Len estaba casi en posición de ataque, quería saltar sobre el peliazul.

-"Pues yo estoy feliz. ¡Mi hermanito es el seme!"- Rin fingía secarse las lágrimas.

-"Chicos basta, déjenlos explicar todo tranquilos"- Miku en esta ocasión.

-"Yo quiero saber cómo fue que Gakupo pervirtió a Len"- Meiko tenía una mirada inquisidora sobre el pelimorado, éste solo acato a mirar para otro lado y decir.

-"Ahora resulta que yo lo pervertí, cuando fue él quien se lanzó sobre mi"- Y las quijadas de todos menos Len y Gakupo cayeron, luego voltearon la vista hacia el rubio.

-"¿Qué?"-

-"Ningún 'Qué', explica eso Len"- Ahora era Luka la que interrogaba.

-"Bien si eso quieres"- El rubio tomo aire y continuo. -"Gakupo me gusta, yo le gusto y un día solo busque hacer lo que la gente que se gusta hace"-

-"¿Dónde quedo el tierno y shota Len que todos conocemos?"- La castaña tenía un tono de voz afligido, no tenía explicación de qué le había sucedido a Len.

-"¡Que yo no soy shota! Y sigo siendo el mismo de siempre, el chico tranquilo al que le gustan las bananas…

-"Y no solo a ti, a Gakupo también tal parece"- Kaito de nuevo con sus comentarios, Len por otro lado ya estaba ideando mil y una formas distintas de torturarlo.

-"Kaito cállate de una vez por todas"- Y ante la mirada de la pelirosa sumada a las palabras y mirada de Meiko, el peliazul no dudo ni un segundo en obedecer a la castaña y guardarse sus comentarios.

-"Bueno retomando la seriedad, cosa que parece no existir en esta casa, diré que estuvo muy mal lo que hicieron, tú Gakupo, sin importar nada, como adulto debiste ser sincero con todos y admitir la relación, y Len, si tienes la madures para otras cosas, también debiste ser honesto y contar lo suyo al resto, así se hubieran evitado todo esto"- La castaña mujer ya se encontraba en un estado más diplomático.

-"Meiko tiene razón chicos, debieron ser honestos, le hubieran evitado un trauma a Miku"- Luka hablaba tranquila, mientras se encontraba abrazando a Miku.

-"Por favor, si ustedes dos saber qué clase de cosas hacen en su habitación, Miku no es ninguna santa según tus gritos Luka"- El rubio tenía los ojos entrecerrados mientas le sonreía a la pareja de una forma un tanto maldosa.

-"Este… bu-bueno… ¡Aquí de quienes estamos hablando es de ustedes!"- Cambio súbitamente de tema la pelirosa mientras creía que de pronto la temperatura del lugar había subido.

¿O será acaso por ese tinte rojizo en tu cara Luka?

-"Como sea, así no se pueden quedar las cosas, ustedes dos no podrán nada de nada por un tiempo"-

-"¡Ja! ¿Sí en todo este tiempo no se habían enterado, qué les garantiza que ahora lo harán?"- ¿Este de verdad es Len? Todos en el lugar se lo preguntaron.

-"¡Demonios mocoso sobre hormonado!, Está bien, Rin tú dormirás en la habitación de Len, los dos juntos, y Kaito tú en la de Gakupo, los vigilaran lo mejor que puedan, ¿Entendido?"-

-"¿Qué? ¡No, no es justo!"- El rubio no lo quería creer.

-"Lenny, te lo buscaste"- Gakupo se adelantó a Meiko en su comentario.

-"¿Estás de acuerdo Gakupo?"- El tono de voz del rubio hasta sonaba un poco más agudo de lo normal debido a la alteración.

-"Es lo justo, hay que responder ante nuestros actos"- Eso y que Gakupo también quería un descanso del energético rubio, como dice el dicho "La miel es dulce, pero mucha empalaga"

-"Me alegra escuchar eso Gakupo"- Luego de hablarle al pelimorado, Meiko volteo hacia el par que estaban haciendo de reporteros de campo. -"Y ustedes se encargaran de ver que ese par no haga nada por un tiempo como penitencia por haber tenido oculta su relación por… ¿Por cuánto tiempo?"- Termino preguntando.

-"Por cuatro meses"- Respondió Gakupo.

-"Bien, no podrán nada de nada por los mismos cuatro meses, es un trato justo, ¿No creen?"-

-"Esta bien, pero con la condición de que Miku y Luka dejen dormir"- Hablo Len.

-"¿Qué, y por qué nosotras saldremos enredadas en este asunto?"- Turno de Miku de quejarse.

-"Bueno, ese era un tema que estaba planeando hablar un día de estos y ya que estamos en eso…

Meiko en esta ocasión comenzó a hablar seriamente con las chicas y de las cosas que se escuchaban por la casa cuando la noche llegaba, tal y como era de esperarse a el par de chicas también les recetaron la misma medicina que a los chicos, solo que en un menor tiempo, ellas se fueron a dormir esa noche a su habitación, mientras Meiko dormía junto a ellas, en una cama improvisada, y así sería por las siguientes tres semanas.

Por las próximas semanas en la casa Vocaloid, tres miembros del grupo mantuvieron un constante mal humor, ¿Quién diría que la energía de Miku y la serenidad de Luka provenían de…? Y ni hablar del rubio que estaba en este momento junto a la peliacua y a la pelirosa en la mesa de la cocina.

-"Chicas las envidio, solo les falta tres días"-

-"Len, cuando pasen tus cuatro meses, procura dejar vivo a Gakupo"- Comentaba Luka con la mayor tranquilidad de la vida mientras tomaba un trago de su café.

-"No prometo nada"- Respondió el joven, mientras hacía lo mismo, solo que el lugar de café, su bebida era el jugo de naranja de Rin.

Por otro lado en la sala.

-"¿De que estarán hablando esos tres en la cocina?"-

-"Y tú qué crees Gakupo, es obvio. Hablan de lo que harán cuando acaben sus castigos"- Meiko, Meiko, ¿Acaso lees mentes, o es que ya conoces a todos a la perfección?

-"Hombre, estas jodido y lo digo literal"- Soltó Kaito, para luego reír, incluso Meiko lo hizo mientras levantaba su mano extendida para chocar los cinco con el peliazul.

Sí, las próximas semanas serian una tortura para el rubio, y una zozobra para el pelimorado. ¿De qué será capaz el tranquilo y joven chico luego de cuatro meses?...

Recuerden, las apariencias pueden ser engañosas…

* * *

Fin.

Oka! Je je! Espero y hayan llegado hasta aquí...

Bien, nada que decir, muchas gracias aquellos que me dejaron review en la segunda parte de "De Cazadora a Casada" Sus reviews fueron todo un gusto de leer. XD

Me despido, nos leemos luego gente, cuídense y diviértanse, pero antes déjenme su opinión en forma de review ¿Sí? :3


End file.
